<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>此端到彼端 by procrastinus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966980">此端到彼端</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinus/pseuds/procrastinus'>procrastinus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>流轉 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena, 少女革命</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, 《流轉》番外</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinus/pseuds/procrastinus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>安希未曾具體試想過兩人長久相處該如何達到平衡，就只是生活著，久而久之就水到渠成了。<br/>這樣的她們......<br/>歐蒂娜認為，這樣的她們......還不夠？<br/>而她，是否也認為，還不夠？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Himemiya Anthy/Tenjou Utena, 天上歐蒂娜/姬宮安希</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>流轉 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1165934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 十年與你的不浪漫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>本篇為《流轉》系列番外<br/>建議閱讀本篇前先閱<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364792">《流轉》</a>→<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376096">《向日葵、茉莉、星辰花》</a>→<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/16376321">《關於當天晚上》、《關於在那之後》</a>→<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966980">本篇：《此端到彼端》</a>→<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27763207">《短篇集》 </a><br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> 庭院裡幾隻雀鳥在翠綠的銀杏枝葉間跳動，黯淡了一季的草坪在補土與植新株後煥發生機，茂密青翠。<br/>
盡情歡騰的明媚春光透過明淨的窗面，溜進未闔窗簾的窗台，在寧靜的二樓休息室裡遊走，安希登上二樓朝休息室走去，融融日光下，落在灰水泥牆與沙發間的室內絲蘭、橄欖樹似乎都被打上光，挺立又鮮豔盎然。一抹粉色吸引了安希的目光。<br/>
沙發上，幾縷粉色長髮依著蜂蜜色的皮革滑落椅側。<br/>
<br/>
歐蒂娜闔眼睡在沙發內，胸口隨著呼吸平穩起伏。安希彎腰撫摸對方的髮頂，室內溫度不算太冷，穿著薄長袖與長褲躺在陽光能照到的室內，不至著涼反而有股偷閒的愜意，安希沒有打算喚醒她，但那人卻緩緩睜開雙眼，噙著笑像等了好久似的。<br/>
披在她胸前當作涼被的外套上髮絲柔軟地散著，安希放慢了輕撫的動作，問：「怎麼躺在這？」<br/>
「十年了。」對方笑著看她，柔柔的。<br/>
「十年？」<br/>
「沒有食言。」<br/>
安希微笑，沒有言語，指尖順著髮絲，十年，好幾個春夏秋冬沉澱成音節，流淌在靜謐的室間，她伸手往安希的臉頰撫去。<br/>
彎下身，安希讓戀人碰觸她的臉龐，從陌生到抗拒，從相識到欺瞞，從珍重到失去，再尋回、等待，經歷恐懼、猶疑，明確了心意，一步一步走來，流轉幾十個四季不停更迭。沒有食言，很輕，沒有食言，很難。<br/>
「要再約下一個十年嗎？」歐蒂娜說。<br/>
安希凝望倒仰著的澄淨雙眼：「怎麼不約久一點呢？」<br/>
「那......要約多久呢？」<br/>
閉上眼，她感受著歐蒂娜手掌的溫度，思考著：「嗯......」<br/>
「一輩子？」<br/>
「這樣......」緩緩睜開眼眸，笑說：「好像在求婚。」<br/>
歐蒂娜搖頭。<br/>
「不太浪漫喔。」指腹點上歐蒂娜的鼻尖。<br/>
「......我——」歐蒂娜略為遲疑，聲調低了點：「不是一個浪漫的人。」<br/>
聞言，她只是以手指慢慢沿著歐蒂娜的鼻樑向上畫出一條線，滑過額頭，來到髮根，接著梳攏著歐蒂娜的頭髮。<br/>
「抱歉......」<br/>
輪到安希搖頭。<br/>
歐蒂娜沈默一陣後說：「想要更穩定一點，花店、生活、心理......這些都想要更穩定，想更負責一點......」<br/>
安希的唇線柔軟，淡淡的笑意在眼眸中。<br/>
「真的很不浪漫呢。」<br/>
歐蒂娜輕應一聲。<br/>
安希俯身，細細地吻著歐蒂娜，輕柔緩慢地，不帶情慾，溫柔的吻著。<br/>
吻後，安希對歐蒂娜說：「要快一點喔，免得你會先被我求婚。」<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
歐蒂娜坐起身，輕輕拉過安希，使安希坐在她的身前，從背後環抱她。<br/>
「對不起。」<br/>
「嗯......是有一點難過。」<br/>
歐蒂娜加重環抱的力道，安希此刻可能有的表情在她腦中描繪出來。<br/>
「沒有辦法講安慰你的話呢。」安希說。隨後將身體放鬆，讓自己陷進歐蒂娜的懷抱裡。<br/>
「真是越來越誠實了，連會讓自己為難的話也要主動提。」<br/>
歐蒂娜抿著唇，嘗試說點什麼，最後只組織了、擠出了略顯低啞的句子。<br/>
「......因為很重要。」駑鈍得什麼都說不好。<br/>
「明明以前也是會說“善意的謊言”。」她側身——綠色的雙眼閃過狡黠的眸光，微翹的唇角有著小小的淘氣——刻意讓這份輕鬆被看見。<br/>
「......次數沒有很多。」歐蒂娜的右手覆上安希的右手，手指半扣著安希的指縫。<br/>
「是沒有很多，只不過......就像決鬥前跟帥氣的桐生會長獨處，啊，約會這個詞好像比較合適，跟帥氣的桐生會長約會，然後隔天信誓旦旦地說會保護我，決鬥時又跟對方濃情蜜意......」側著頭，讓語氣與表情都較之前更加輕快，她不想字句被添加額外的重量。「以前比較浪漫呢。」<br/>
舊事重提，說著不是她會說的話，一定是在意了。歐蒂娜苦笑。<br/>
「那是好久以前的事了。」<br/>
「所以越長大越不浪漫呀。」歐蒂娜緊繃的雙肩，自責又掙扎的面容，看在眼裡讓那股本可以忽視的情緒越發蔓延。到底是自己貪心了？還是對方拒絕得太直接？<br/>
右手無聲地從歐蒂娜的手掌中掙脫。</p>
<p>——傷害到安希了。</p>
<p>一陣沉默間，歐蒂娜慢慢將無法握住熟悉溫度的五指垂落，在兩人視線都看不到的地方空握著，透力的緊。<br/>
好一會，不再直面她的安希才出聲。<br/>
「歐蒂娜。」<br/>
「嗯？」<br/>
「你是......認真的吧。」<br/>
從歐蒂娜的視線裡，只能看到安希沒有任何表情的側臉。<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
「我真的......會相信。」會，當真。<br/>
歐蒂娜加重雙手的力道，慢慢點頭。<br/>
「這次不說『相信我吧？』」<br/>
歐蒂娜咬著嘴唇，搖頭，緘口不語。<br/>
安希半垂著眼，頭轉向前：「真的很不浪漫呢。要人等還什麼都說不出來。」<br/>
歐蒂娜不說話，抿著唇，目光複雜、踟躕。<br/>
安希轉過身，看著不發一語，自責卻不知該如何言語的歐蒂娜，無奈地淺笑。<br/>
終是，捨不得看她難過的吧。<br/>
安希抱住了對方，額頭抵著額頭。<br/>
「等我們都準備好了再開口吧，等我們。」<br/>
「我.....」<br/>
安希輕輕搖頭。<br/>
「我們。」<br/>
「嗯。」喉嚨鎖得很緊。歐蒂娜回抱了安希，雙手緊握。<br/>
「要勉強你笑囉，因為我好像是比較難過的那個。」<br/>
她沈默。開口又是歉語。<br/>
「對不......」心緒暗沈、自責。<br/>
安希搖頭，阻止她繼續說下去。<br/>
「當初說要一起喝茶，不是一直道歉。」<br/>
「......我去泡茶。」<br/>
「歐蒂娜，」安希扣住要準備起身的人，緊緊的抱住她，斂下眼，「再一下。」</p>
<p>已經過了會輕易許諾的年紀。<br/>
承諾對歐蒂娜來說很重要，現在看來，諾言似乎變得更加彌足珍貴了，這樣的發現讓安希有那麼點動容，卻也有那麼點無奈。<br/>
連好聽的、哄人的話都不會說了，以前明明總是左一句希望能一直在一起，右一句相信我吧，前一句我一定會守護你，後一句和你在一起我很幸福。<br/>
真的是越來越不浪漫了。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>庭院裡。<br/>
奇奇正揮動小爪，辛勤地摘著安希上樓前交代給牠的香草，身旁剛採下的芫荽、龍蒿、風輪菜、百里香、奧勒岡或橫躺或斜插鋪在小籃子裡，只要再採上一些蘿勒、牛至以及迷迭香，就大功告成。今天的中餐她們打算吃烤春雞、野菇義大利麵、香草馬鈴薯。</p>
<p>當奇奇渾身泛滿各式香氣，拖著小籃子穿過客廳時，正好看到兩人走下樓，牠邀功似地邁開小腿加速跑向她們，卻發現縈繞在兩人之間的氣氛似乎與平時不太一樣。<br/>
歐蒂娜蹲了下來，揉揉牠的小腦袋，接過牠的籃子，在牠要跳上歐蒂娜的手臂，打算搭順風車時，安希忽然對他們說打算再加一道香草魚排。<br/>
「多取一些迷迭香，比較好去除肉的味道。」說後，囑咐他們再去院中摘上小半籃新鮮迷迭香。<br/>
於是牠拋棄了萌生不久的疑惑，注意力立刻從安希與歐蒂娜身上轉移到想像中的美味大餐，拉著歐蒂娜的指頭要把人從地上拔起，等歐蒂娜站起身後，又迫不及待地跑到她的身後，推著歐蒂娜要她分秒地爭地與牠一塊去院子裡蒐羅搖曳在爛漫春光中的香草。<br/>
歐蒂娜猶豫地望著安希，怎麼也放不下心，但還是在安希堅持的目光中依言與奇奇去往庭院。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>午餐花去安希將近兩小時的時間獨自準備。<br/>
從屋外回來歐蒂娜幾次想幫忙，都被安希以各種家務支開，不對勁的感覺連奇奇也感受到，因為牠也被各種理由打發走。廚房成了堡壘，拒絕任何人進入，而作為城門的入口卻是敞開的，他們仍能看進裡面，看見安希穿著圍裙一個人忙碌。<br/>
看見安希一個人挑出破碎的香草枝葉，清洗搓揉，瀝乾切碎，拍打除去了外衣的大蒜再切成碎末。<br/>
看見安希獨自沖洗春雞、切片後的笛鯛、塗抹調好的香料與佐料。<br/>
看見流水嘩嘩下安希浸洗馬鈴薯、三色甜椒、各類野菇和洋蔥。<br/>
看見這些他們總能幫忙的。<br/>
而現在卻連跨過門口都不被允許。</p>
<p>廚房裡。<br/>
安希將根莖蔬果與蕈類依食材去除外皮，再切成合適的大小分裝入不同器皿。打開抽油煙機，將醃好的春雞放入平底鍋稍煎定色，置入烤盤，鋪上蘑菇、洋蔥、馬鈴薯，撒上松子，調好上、下火溫度後放進烤箱，設定時間。<br/>
她取來單手鍋，盛好八分滿的水，開火加入一匙鹽，煮沸後，將三人份的義大利麵傘狀入鍋。<br/>
轉過身，以軟布擦洗平底鍋，開火除水，倒入葡萄籽油，下蒜末，清炒爆香後煎上三片魚排。<br/>
一段時間後，撈起半熟的義大利麵，盛出料理好的香草鯛魚排，將春雞與鮮蔬擺盤，馬鈴薯額外放在沙拉碗中。<br/>
最後，把烤盤上留下的醬汁一半淋上春雞，另一半用來拌炒義大利麵和先前切好的野菇。</p>
<p>一道道料理端上桌，安希脫下圍裙，洗淨雙手，取一小盤細碎的葉末與勺子，走到客廳告訴歐蒂娜與奇奇可以吃午餐後，不等他們應聲便重新走回廚房，從擺放茶櫃裡挑選出一組圓身玻璃花茶壺，放入沖泡品，以滾水泡開，再在零食櫃裡拎出三包點心袋。</p>
<p>待她回到餐桌前，歐蒂娜與奇奇已經入座，都是欲言又止的模樣。<br/>
安希彷彿沒看到般，倒了三杯茶，又夾取每道菜餚到三只餐盤中。<br/>
將奇奇那份佈置好後，安希將另一只盤子遞給歐蒂娜，說：「吃飯吧。」<br/>
歐蒂娜默默應了聲好，雙手接下餐盤，擺放好。<br/>
看著面前正襟危坐面帶鬱色的歐蒂娜，她問：「很香吧？」<br/>
歐蒂娜停下正要拿刀叉的動作，對著她點頭，露出小小的微笑，慶幸戀人願與自己交流。<br/>
「不會覺得味道太重嗎？」她問。<br/>
歐蒂娜搖頭，說：「不會，很好聞。」<br/>
「喜歡這個味道？」<br/>
「嗯。」歐蒂娜毫無遲疑，「很喜歡。」<br/>
「那就好，」安希笑著，說：「特地幫你準備了不少迷迭香。」抬手，拾起勺子，替歐蒂娜盤中的春雞、魚排、義大利麵一一灑撒上一層綠色的細末，行雲流水再自然不過。<br/>
再將三袋零食推到蒂娜面前，目光溫柔：「杏仁、核桃還有莓果，多吃點。」<br/>
「呃......好。」歐蒂娜猜不透安希的企圖。<br/>
聽到歐蒂娜的答覆後，安希慢條斯理地說：「迷迭香、深海魚、杏仁、核桃、莓果都能增強記憶力呢——還有松子，多吃一點，才不會忘記一些很久以前的事，還有剛發生的事。」<br/>
聞言，歐蒂娜渾身繃緊。<br/>
背脊打直，僵直得就像棵白慘慘的樺木，不只葉子掉光還等著被褪下一層皮。自覺理虧的歐蒂娜，心虛地瞧著安希，喉嚨發乾，乾笑不止。手指暗暗移向水杯，想要喝水鎮定情緒。<br/>
這時安希忽然來了一句：「啊！對了，佐餐飲料是迷迭香花草茶，多喝點喔。」<br/>
就在要碰到玻璃杯前，歐蒂娜整隻手瞬間僵住，定格。「啊哈哈......好......」偷偷摸摸的手指，被她默默收回。 </p>
<p>奇奇覷了眼安希，又瞟了一眼歐蒂娜，嘆氣搖頭，決定不管她們了，反正一定又是雞毛蒜皮的小事，反正能讓兩人用打鬧收尾的事一定都是很小很微不足道的事，反正這兩人都在一起那麼久了。</p>
<p>「我是不是也要一起多吃點呢？」安希舉起叉子，姿態優雅，眼眸彎彎，銀色叉子上，白色的深海魚肉點綴著幾片小針般的綠色迷迭香葉，「記得更清楚一點。」<br/>
食物還沒入口，歐蒂娜就彷彿被噎到，「咳、咳、咳......」一陣乾咳，剛叉起的笛鯛跌向盤中，“啪”一聲，白色盤緣濺上幾滴混著香草葉末的青綠油滴。<br/>
「哎呀哎呀，小心點呀。」安希說。<br/>
歐蒂娜連忙搖手，「沒事，沒事。」<br/>
安希輕輕搖著叉子，一臉遺憾：「要是這世上有增加浪漫細胞的料理就好了，你說是不是呢？」<br/>
歐蒂娜盯著盤中一片綠色鋪頂的食物，五味雜陳，吶吶無語。</p>
<p>經過這麼一場獨自做飯排遣與名正言順地表達不滿後，安希決定放過兩人，不再想著這件事，而在幾個月後的某天，當安希收到一束星辰花時，才發現，那個說著不浪漫的話，只約下一個十年的人，送給了她最浪漫的誓言。</p>
<p>花語永不變心的星辰花又稱不凋花，究其原因是因為花朵凋謝了，鮮豔的藍紫色花萼仍會在莖上，因此不凋花其實是指星辰花的花萼。<br/>
而歐蒂娜是，花萼的意思。</p>
<p>這樣的人，到底是浪漫呢？還是不浪漫呢？<br/>
大概就是一根木頭吧，認真的木頭，有時有點浪漫的木頭。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 章二 花的精靈說</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一天花店裡來了兩個像是風滾草般的幼童，一團青綠色，一團深藍色，在店裡轉呀轉，先是在店中心繞著淺木桌與方形木條板箱上的花桶們興奮比劃，過會又湊到一塊指著落地窗外的庭院發出開心的笑聲，轉眼跑到一旁的工作檯前驚呼連連，正當她打算前去問兩個小朋友需不需要幫忙時，風滾草般的他們又調換了方向，直往櫃台與冰箱間的包裝區跑，然後又是激動、高興的歡呼聲。<br/>撲了空的歐蒂娜停下腳步，轉頭看向安希。<br/>「好有活力呀。」歐蒂娜說。<br/>安希微笑。<br/>「不放過店裡每一角呢。」<br/>「放著不管不好吧，要是撞到，受傷了......」<br/>歐蒂娜邊說邊聯想到小小的兩人一時不注意嗑到頭流血的畫面，碰倒大型盆栽或架子被壓傷的畫面，尖銳的工具刺傷與割傷流了一地血的畫面......<br/>越想越心驚，歐蒂娜不放心地說：「我去提醒他們。」<br/>才走了幾步，那兩彷若好奇寶寶的小孩就向她與安希跑來，氣喘呼呼地向她們鞠躬問好，然後相視一眼，掏出鼓鼓的小錢袋，說想要好多花，要編成花冠、花戒、花裙、花袍。<br/>別開生面的購花原因讓歐蒂娜與安希面面相覷，兩雙充滿希冀又熱切的眼睛讓歐蒂娜一時之間不知怎麼反應，只好重問：「花做成的衣服？」<br/>「是禮服！」穿著白色套頭毛衣，深藍吊帶褲的小客人不服氣地糾正，「結婚禮服。」<br/>「......結婚禮服？」歐蒂娜看著眼前兩雙亮晶晶的眼睛，不確定地說。<br/>小客人重重地點頭，抿著嘴唇牽起一旁身高差不多的另一位小孩，粉粉嫩嫩的臉龐一臉鄭重。<br/>撐著膝蓋，歐蒂娜扭頭看向安希，安希則微笑地示意她繼續聽下去。<br/>被牽起的小孩慢慢紅了臉頰，紅成粉色的臉蛋被白毛衣與青綠吊帶褲襯得鮮嫩，盯著地板怯生生地說：「書本上說結婚了就可以永遠在一起。」紅通通的小臉有點憂慮又有點開心。<br/>「那為什麼要用花做的禮服呢？」她半蹲下來，應付著小客人，決定不提醒眼前的小孩，不能這麼小就結婚。<br/>「春天有花的精靈，得到精靈的祝福會永遠幸福下去，很多花就可以吸引很多精靈。」<br/>有人在這時朝著她們走來，開口向她們詢問幾樣花材的價格，其中有幾樣鮮花、永生花客人不知道名稱，因此安希與歐蒂娜打了聲招呼後便與客人走到店中心擺著兩排銀色花桶的淺色方形木桌前，報價並給予建議。<br/>歐蒂娜的目光從安希身上移回，注視身高才過腰際還不到她胸口的客人們，感嘆地重覆：「永遠幸福下去呀......」<br/>「嗯！」紅撲撲的小臉，水靈圓滾的眼睛眨呀眨，忐忑又期待。「我們要永遠在一起，永遠幸福下去。」<br/>歐蒂娜拍拍圍裙，站直身體。<br/>「我們沒有賣結婚禮服喔。」<br/>「可是，可是.......」<br/>最先開口的小客人拉住焦急不已了小孩，含著嘴唇，深吸一口氣，深深鞠躬，勉強地說道：「謝謝。」<br/>歐蒂娜意外了起來，抱起雙手，故意露出果然如此的表情，說：「這麼簡單就放棄？」<br/>「才沒有！」<br/>「才不是。」<br/>兩孩子激烈反駁。<br/>歐蒂娜上身微向後仰，像個壞蛋一樣擺出傲慢的姿態：「喔？」<br/>「你！你們都不相信我們。」急切地渾身顫抖。「明明比你們，比你們這些人還要認真。」<br/>歐蒂娜愣了下，雙手慢慢放到兩側。之後半蹲下來，手伸往胸前口袋：「啊啊，都快哭了。」想要從裡掏出面紙。<br/>這個動作驚動了不久前板著臉訓斥她的小客人，連忙挺身擋在兩人之間，雙手張開護住身後因為氣憤而眼眶銜著豆大淚滴的另一個小孩，瞪著她吼道：「你要做什麼！」</p><p>歐蒂娜停下動作，笑了，慢慢立起身。<br/>——啊，都要變成惡棍了。<br/>歐蒂娜覺得自己像個搖擺又惡劣的壞大人，想戳破他們天真的願望，又想看到他們固守童貞無欺的承諾。她邊想邊將注意力拉回。<br/>「你想保護他？」歐蒂娜自己點了點頭，又再說道：「很勇敢。」<br/>肯定與體恤的話沒有軟化對方的態度，小小的臉龐佈滿警惕，敵意依舊高漲，眼神絲毫不放鬆。歐蒂娜望著掐緊拳頭，彷彿已準備好隨時衝過來玉石俱焚的小客人，說：「可是只靠勇敢跟想要保護一個人是沒辦法結婚的喔。而且想保護一個人...可能......」<br/>說到這歐蒂娜略為停頓，再開口時聲音柔和了些：「要是哪天沒有人再需要你的保護，你發誓要永遠守護的人比你更厲害，你怎麼辦？」<br/>小客人一直緊盯著歐蒂娜，他發現眼前的人似乎沒有要攻擊他們的意思，帶著戒心，猶豫地問：「什麼怎麼辦？」他不明白歐蒂娜的意思。<br/>「你想跟他結婚是因為可以保護他？」歐蒂娜說。<br/>「我本來就應該保護他。」小客人皺起眉毛，拿出最肅穆的表情重申：「結婚是因為結婚以後就可以一直在一起。」他有點不耐煩，他不懂為什麼大人總喜歡把沒關係的事湊在一起？但他不可以因為對方的錯而讓自己表現得沒教養。<br/>只是他低估了自己的答案。<br/>脫口而出的答覆讓歐蒂娜猝然安靜，她不發一語地打量壓抑著惱火與急躁的孩童，倔著青稚的臉，一聲不吭，大有絕不退讓的氣勢。<br/>僵持一陣後，歐蒂娜忽然間像喪失了所有興致，一手插進圍裙口袋，另一手抱著後頸，漫不經心彷若應付似地隨口說道：「如果他不需要你的保護了，那你還會認為他該一直跟你在一起嗎？」</p><p>小客人的表情逐漸沉鬱，想反駁又像想到什麼似的，『他該一直跟你在一起嗎？』這是他從未想過的問題。<br/>當他們向比他們大好多歲的人說他們要結婚時，從來不是不被當一回事，就是笑他們還小，或者乾脆讓他們別煩別鬧，就算有人願意花時間聽他們說他們要結婚的決定，過沒多久對方也會將之忘得一乾二淨轉身去忙其他事。雖然如此，他依然一有機會就睜大眼豎起耳朵觀察、蒐集如果要結婚那該做什麼準備，還有可能會遇到什麼問題。<br/>有很多東西他目前解決不了，但聽起來跟看起來都只是些＂只要長大就沒有問題了＂的事，但＂被安排＂也是長大後會到的，而且他發現好像沒有看到有人能解決這個問題。<br/>起初他沒有特別在意，直到有天他聽到老師們聚在一起談話，一下笑，一下難過，一下氣憤，他大概能懂他們在說什麼，＂男朋友＂、＂女朋友＂、＂結婚＂、＂相親＂、＂家庭＂，這些他曾查過所以知道，就當他要離開時，他敏銳地察覺到老師們談話的氣氛變得壓抑，下一刻一句話讓他陷入害怕：「如果再沒有對象，家裡就要幫我安排相親了。逃不掉了呀這次......」<br/>被安排與逃不掉，跟他打探到的那些一樣，長大了就一定會被安排一些事，討厭不能說討厭，生氣也什麼都不能做，有好多時候還要表現得好像很高興一樣。<br/>逃不掉......如果逃不掉的話，至少結婚不可以，不可以被安排。<br/>他只要跟他喜歡的人結婚，兩個人永遠在一起幸福，只有這個他絕對不能，絕對不能放棄。幼嫩的臉，強自含著嘴唇，倔降不已。</p><p>顧自隨意地捏著脖子，歐蒂娜好似沒見到小客人陰晴不定的表情，又說道：「如果不需要了，那你們為什麼要在一起？」<br/>小小的臉龐上不言不語的執拗不屈瞬間驟變成驚懼。<br/>歐蒂娜又問：「你對他還有意義嗎？」<br/>這時，另外一個聲音突然炸響。<br/>「才不是，你亂說！」<br/>至今被護在後方的小孩掙脫箍著他的小手，怒氣沖沖地到歐蒂娜身前，用力推她。<br/>「我討厭你，才不要你的花。」<br/>歐蒂娜單腳往後退輕鬆化去攻擊。<br/>「我好像，沒有賣花給你們喔。」接著側身避開接踵而來的推打。閃身之餘，歐蒂娜還不忘伸手托扶住重心失衡就要失足撲倒的小孩。<br/>剛站定的小孩滿腔委屈與氣憤，全然沒意識到眼前雙手外攤擺出＂你耐我何＂樣子的人剛才伸手幫了他，拔高聲大吼：「我們才不要買你的花！」接著拉住魂不守舍的小客人轉身就要走。他好討厭這個人。<br/>歐蒂娜收起故意激怒人的姿勢，環抱雙手，看著兩位小朋友們的背影，不疾不徐地補充：「不是賣，是送給你們。」<br/>「才不要討厭鬼的花！」小孩拉著人加快腳步。<br/>「拒絕收充滿祝福的結婚禮物，會不幸喔。」歐蒂娜加大音量，充滿惋惜地說。</p><p>『會不幸』三個字讓蹬著＂咚、咚、咚＂生氣腳步聲的他僵直，兩腳黏在地板上挪不動，他們要永遠幸福的。<br/>內心波濤洶湧好一陣，他才心不甘情不願地轉身問：「真的嗎？」<br/>一張小小的臉蛋塞滿糾結，又是皺眉又是瞪眼又是咬牙，眼前的人又好壞好可惡，但是，但是他們一定要一起，一起很幸福。<br/>「不收花朵會不幸，」他癟嘴：「你沒有騙我們？」<br/>聲音很小，小得就像氣音，但歐蒂娜還是聽到了，或者說歐蒂娜是豎起耳朵地專注，不漏一字地聆聽眼前想以結婚求得永遠幸福的兩位小客人。<br/>歐蒂娜煞有其事地點頭，又補充：「花的精靈也最討厭小氣的人了。」<br/>「可是.......」<br/>歐蒂娜側過身，微仰頭，把兩手背在身後，做出要離開的動作，自言自語：「好可惜呀，前陣子才從魔法書上學會怎麼編出充滿祝福的結婚花戒和手鍊。」仗著身高優勢，她傾斜視角偷瞧著滿腹心事的兩孩子，加把勁說：「就算模仿外觀也沒有效果喔，這是跟花的精靈訂下的契約，只有我們才做得出。」兩孩子動搖的表情讓她笑意加大。「啊，難得想編，好可惜呀。」<br/>話才剛落，她就瞄到了不知何時走回的安希，安希背靠收銀台笑宴宴地看她，一副等著看她能胡言到哪去的樣子。<br/>不光彩的欺負孩童行為，不知道被看了多久。歐蒂娜的表情瞬間變得精采，恰好這時有個插曲掐去她的尷尬。<br/>一段時間不言不語的小客人忽然出聲：「騙人。」<br/>「嗯？」歐蒂娜鎮定地回過身。<br/>「你一開始說沒有賣，現在才說有。」<br/>擺出童叟無欺的表情，歐蒂娜半蹲下來說：「是沒有賣呀，因為跟精靈約定了只能用送的呀，好虧本呀。」<br/>話說得俐落，後背卻涼颼颼的，一股接著一股，她能感覺安希帶笑的視線。<br/>兩位小客人不知道歐蒂娜此刻的心虛，低聲私語一陣，其中一個問：「......你為什麼要送給我們？」<br/>歐蒂娜說：「你不是說你們比我們還要認真嗎？」</p><p> </p><p>量過兩人的手腕腕長與無名指指圍，歐蒂娜鄭重地告知他們需要整整兩星期的時間將魔法附著在戒指與手環上，否則會失效，這個消息讓兩小孩心事重重，跑到一旁討論一陣後終還是與歐蒂娜約好兩個禮拜後的星期六中午，將前來領取花精靈的祝福。<br/>目送兩位小客人們離開，待他們走遠後，安希走到歐蒂娜身旁，饒富興味地看著背著她假意整理包材，極力淡化捉弄小朋友事件的戀人。<br/>心知含混不過去，歐蒂娜慢下手上的動作，緩緩轉身，調整好表情，演繹著沉著與冷靜。<br/>「鮮花保存不久，還是用乾燥花好。」<br/>「嗯？」安希很配合，不戳破。<br/>「他們的戒指跟手鍊，嗯......再做一對木質項鍊給他們。」<br/>發現歐蒂娜的認真以待，安希決定先放下心中的疑問，專注在飾品上。<br/>「乾燥花嗎？可是......」容易碎，而且也不易保存。<br/>「用樹脂將乾燥花製成戒指、手環、項鍊鍊墜。」歐蒂娜說。有時她與安希會接以樹脂封存乾燥花、永生花做出各種手工藝品的特殊訂製，但這項服務沒有大量開放。<br/>「要動手做乾燥花？」約兩個星期，那應該是沒有現有的乾燥花材，安希推測。<br/>「嗯。」<br/>「決定好花材跟樣式了？」<br/>「手環用蔓長春和白色三葉草，紫雲英瓣做圓形戒，再將整朵紫雲英封進樹脂接在原木上做成鍊墜。」<br/>「紫雲英瓣的圓形戒？」只放紫雲英瓣的圓形戒，不會太單調嗎？安希在腦海中依言大致勾勒了樣式與配色後問：「打算做人工切割面？」<br/>「是呀。」歐蒂娜苦笑：「好像答應了項工程浩大的事。」<br/>安希約略計算後說：「公休日要在家裡趕工呢......各有兩副，下星期的晚上都要待在工作間了。」<br/>歐蒂娜倒吸一口氣，揉著後腦杓，字斟句酌：「我答應送給他們。」<br/>「欺負小朋友後的賠禮？」安希語氣裡隱含笑意。<br/>聽了打趣的話後，歐蒂娜臉頰一陣燥熱。「也不是。」<br/>不再調侃戀人，安希柔和地問出從剛才就想問的話：「怎麼跟小孩子鬥氣呢？」<br/>「嗯......他們，」歐蒂娜眼睛飄向一旁：「長得不夠可愛吧。」<br/>安希好笑地睞了一眼歐蒂娜，輕聲說：「小孩子氣。」</p><p> </p><p>中午用過餐，趁著店內無客人的空檔，歐蒂娜與安希打過招呼，推開裝有油壓緩衝的木門，打算摘取今早答應了的首飾素材。門還未合攏，一道影子咻地竄過門縫，在垂掛綠株的棚架下追上歐蒂娜，小手小腳並用，奇奇三兩下蹬上歐蒂娜的肩頭，隨後舒舒服服地臥下，等著專屬步攆載牠去曬曬飯後春陽。<br/>店內，安希清點著花朵、盆栽的數量與植物們的狀態，一路檢查至工作檯前。<br/>桌上擺著一罐乾燥沙。<br/>她拿起罐子，裡頭是特訂的極細水玻璃砂礫。<br/>看著散在其中的零星藍色指示顆粒，安希回想起那三樣特製。<br/>蔓長春，白色三葉草，紫雲英，都非觀賞花，其中的白色三葉草甚至可被歸類成已野化的植物，而且這三樣花......<br/>安希想到這，透過落地窗往院裡看去。<br/>院子裡，春光燦燦，光線正好，彎腰撿選花材的歐蒂娜和她肩膀上晃動小腿的奇奇，一大一小融進碧綠盎然的景觀中，就像一幅生機勃勃的春日油畫。茂密的盆景、盆栽葉色翠綠，枝條垂懸的綠籬抽發著新芽，院生或盆養的各色鮮花花團錦簇搖曳生姿，重重疊疊圍繞著他們。<br/>蔓長春，白色三葉草，紫雲英。<br/>安希微彎眼眸，孩子氣就孩子氣吧，一起做一對春日爛漫的婚禮飾品，也挺浪漫的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 章三 原來你早就在想了</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>傍晚。<br/>
工作檯上放著兩瓶已填滿水玻璃細砂的透明寬口圓形塑膠瓶，歐蒂娜正拿著鑷子將叢生成焰型的一球紫雲英放入身前同外型的瓶中，調整好角度，再旋開乾燥砂罐蓋，接著仔細把罐內的水玻璃細沙倒，直至完整淹沒花材，再填滿整瓶。<br/>
最後，鎖緊水玻璃罐蓋及廣口瓶，以防吸入水氣。<br/>
做完這些乾燥花的準備動作後，歐蒂娜輕呼一口氣，抬頭朝門口吊掛時鐘的牆面望去，看看時間，再二十多分鐘就可以打烊。<br/>
整個下午，歐蒂娜的注意力一直停在那句童言童語上。<br/>
——結婚了就可以永遠在一起。<br/>
結婚了就可以永遠在一起？<br/>
歐蒂娜背向安希，皺著眉，展開左手掌看著自己空蕩蕩的無名指，垂頭嘆氣。<br/>
要是，那麼簡單就好了。</p><p>盤算著時間，歐蒂娜離開工作檯，獨自到戶外院裡，找出該移進店內的植栽，店內、院裡幾趟來回，不久，連接庭院的落地窗前已放置好被陸續搬進的盆栽。窗外的光線已有些許橘紅色，四月中旬這個城市的日落約在傍晚六點半，歐蒂娜慢下手上的動作，幾日沒注意，庭院裡一年前種下的藤本月季枝蔓已攀上圍牆，一朵粉色月季在圍牆頂迎著金陽舒展花瓣。<br/>
「和爬山虎共享一片圍牆了......」歐蒂娜心想。<br/>
側過頭，右手邊沿壁搭建的鏤空實木架，擺著各樣以鐵灰色缽器為盆器的盆景，落日讓浸在暖色室內光下的植物們又再染著一層淡淡金光，牆角幾株大型觀賞植物往地板延伸出一圈薄影。<br/>
意識到今日的工作就要結束，歐蒂娜朝安希所在的櫃檯望了望，幾名客人還排著隊等著結帳，擺放成排花筒的展示桌仍有幾名客戶在挑選包裝好的促銷花束，歐蒂娜的目光停在一角，似是小家庭的三人，小男孩黏在母親身旁，一隻手抱著母親，另一隻則被站在一旁父親的父親牽著。很普通，也很平常，歐蒂娜靜靜地看了會，又將視線移到櫃檯，略為思考後，決定先把用具收入收納櫃內中，等整理完後應該也過了今日營業結束的時間，那時再去包裝檯清潔，不至於對客戶失禮。</p><p> </p><p>包裝檯上花剪、工藝刀、打刺鉗、細鐵線圈......等等用具依序歸位，歐蒂娜往牆上掛鐘看了一眼，離打烊已過了十分鐘，排隊的客人們陸續注意到了歐蒂娜的動作，紛紛有些歉意地向安希與她微笑，似是為自己在過了營業時間還進店裡選購花束而感到不好意思。<br/>
歐蒂娜揚起笑容，說：「謝謝你們來。」再微微點頭。</p><p>又過了一段時間，奇奇、安希和歐蒂娜一起來到店門口送今日最後的客人離開，這時安希突然對歐蒂娜說：「小朋友，很可愛。」<br/>
「小朋友？」歐蒂娜想起剛才將臉藏在母親膝頭間的小男孩。「很靦腆的小男生。」<br/>
安希闔上木門，彎腰取來奇奇舉在頭頂的休店木牌，將休息中的標示掛上後，順手把換下的"營業中OPEN"木牌遞給已爬她左肩穩坐好的奇奇。<br/>
這才轉身，對歐蒂娜說：「上午來的兩個小朋友，兩小無猜很可愛。」<br/>
「他們？」歐蒂娜露出尷尬又傷腦筋的表情，但很快又笑了出來。「神氣活現的小騎士。害羞又容易生氣的.......」<br/>
「是男孩喔。」安希說。<br/>
「兩個都是男孩呀。」歐蒂娜說。<br/>
安希訝異地看著歐蒂娜。<br/>
「小騎士是女孩。」<br/>
歐蒂娜微微頓了下，下意識回道：「帥氣的女孩呢。」<br/>
把喜歡的人護在身後，很帥氣，而且.......安希晃了眼還在出神的歐蒂娜。<br/>
——而且，更開竅。<br/>
逗著在她肩膀上晃動小腿的奇奇，安希平平淡淡地回：「帥氣又可愛。」<br/>
好高的評價，歐蒂娜回過神，疑惑地望向安希。但安希卻彷彿沒讀懂似地，放下櫃台與包裝檯間的橫板，走入收銀區內做最後的清點工作。<br/>
歐蒂娜看著敞開的通道，進也不是，退也不是，奇奇剛好滾了過來，歐蒂娜伸手撈起在檯上玩著前滾翻遊戲就要跌入通道口的小猴。小猴未盡興，伸出長長的尾巴纏住歐蒂娜的手腕，往下一跳，意猶未盡地盪來盪去。<br/>
歐蒂娜舉起左手腕，看著玩得不亦樂乎的小猴。<br/>
「嘛，悶一天了嘛。」<br/>
歐蒂娜略略移動到一旁稍空曠處，手上晃蕩著的小猴又開始不安分地挑戰繞圈。<br/>
「會暈喔。」歐蒂娜提醒，右手虛托在奇奇下方，等著小猴等會體力不支或者頭暈目眩，一時間鬆開尾巴，把自己摔出軌道。<br/>
安希從收銀機中抬頭，注視著陪奇奇玩耍的歐蒂娜。「一直都很合得來呢，比自己還要寵著奇奇。」她想著，不由自主地露出微笑。</p><p> </p><p>清掃店內時，歐蒂娜將未賣完但依然新鮮的花束們洗桶換水，再依品種與花況查看是否需額外處理或斜剪根部，安希則包辦掃地與拖地等清潔工作，檯、桌、箱每處都放置了小水桶，奇奇扛著小抹布每擦完一處就呼喚安希或歐蒂娜把牠運到下一個地點。<br/>
約莫過了半小時，一切都打點得差不多後，洗淨手的安希看到剛從員工休息室出來，邊走邊反手解開工作圍裙的歐蒂娜。<br/>
她向歐蒂娜招了招手，接著回身在圓玻璃桌上抽出一張紙巾，再從桌旁的飲水機按壓出一點飲用水沾濕紙巾的一角。<br/>
「花粉沾到臉頰上了。」她踮起腳尖，仔細地擦拭歐蒂娜的臉龐。<br/>
「剛好看到幾株百合開了，就順手把花蕊摘掉，應該是那時候沾到的。」歐蒂娜彎下腰，讓安希更好施力，再幫安希把衣領稍做整理，今天她們穿薰衣草色的天然棉襯杉，柔軟舒適但偶爾需要注意有無摺皺。<br/>
「打理了衣服卻沒注意臉喔。」安希指尖輕輕點了點歐蒂娜已經乾淨了的臉龐。<br/>
歐蒂娜雙手環抱著安希的腰：「臉面與衣面的重要性呀......」<br/>
受不了兩人一逮到機會就旁若無人地陷在兩人世界，奇奇坐在冰冰涼涼的玻璃桌上盤著腿，小小的抓子撐著頭，數著掛在天花板上枝葉傾瀉而下的垂藤植物，一株兩株三株四株，數呀數......一條藤兩條藤三條藤四條藤，算呀算......<br/>
滑膩溫涼的觸感讓安希愛不釋手，點著點著忍不住捧了起來，手感很好，細緻又有彈性。<br/>
捧著捧著又按捺不住揉捏的慾望，她的眼睛笑得亮晶晶的，小小的心思嶄露無遺，歐蒂娜穩穩托住放鬆站姿的安希，無奈地挑著眉毛，默許戀人的童心大起。<br/>
奇奇默默起身，從玻璃圓桌跳到藤編椅上，再抱著椅前腳滑到地面，抬起頭顱望了眼膩在一塊的兩人，嘆了口不大不小的氣。垂著蒲扇般的耳朵，垮著瘦小的肩膀，拖著長長的尾巴，幽幽地往落地窗方向移動，很有經驗的牠深知現在得替自己找點事做，最好能讓那兩人檢討她們老是忘了對方以外的事。<br/>
不知小猴正滿腹怨言，安希過足手癮後，想起了要提醒歐蒂娜的話。<br/>
「這星期記得要跟學生說下星期放一天假。」安希說。<br/>
歐蒂娜點頭應好。<br/>
放下雙手，如同歐蒂娜擁著她般安希環著歐蒂娜的腰，棉質的布料貼著手腕和手心，不同於直接碰觸臉龐的觸感，但熟悉的溫度漫入掌中，安希摩娑著歐蒂娜的後腰，稍微拉近了點兩人間的距離。<br/>
聲音有些朦朧：「我也得把下星期的交流聚會推掉了。」<br/>
歐蒂娜不自然地伸手揉揉後腦杓，上半身微微向後縮：「我可以自己準備的......」<br/>
舒服的感覺被打斷。<br/>
「嗯？」安希抬眼，目光淡淡掃著不配合的人。<br/>
歐蒂娜立刻像平時的奇奇看齊，立正站好，目不斜視。<br/>
「一切麻煩了。」<br/>
刻意擺出的樣子逗笑安希，順著打鬧拉開的距離，安希替歐蒂娜整理好剛被弄皺的襯衫，也不知道從什麼時候開始，她們之間演變成替對方著想卻又不再戰戰兢兢地擔心對方付出太多，能開口說感謝，也能坦然接受對方的謝意，一些難為的、不好意思的事，兩人都會用一些不尖銳，但也不過於委婉的方式透漏給對方。<br/>
安希未曾具體試想過兩人長久相處該如何達到平衡，就只是生活著，久而久之就水到渠成了。<br/>
這樣的她們......<br/>
歐蒂娜認為，這樣的她們......還不夠？<br/>
而她，是否也認為，還不夠？<br/>
她邊拍撫、輕拉微皺的襯衫邊分心想著。</p><p>忽然，一根服貼在衣襟上的線頭映入她的眼中，離鎖骨不遠。安希捻住線頭，順著線找到冒出的地方，門襟上的第二顆扣眼。<br/>
安希記得手提包裡放有簡便的縫紉用具就在隨身的針線收納袋內，當她彎腰正打算取出時，歐蒂娜突然帶著歉意對她說：「抱歉......讓你沒辦法參加期待了那麼久的料理分享會。」<br/>
她牽起歐蒂娜的手，將線頭交給歐蒂娜。<br/>
「不可以用力，襯衫會扯壞。」她說，接著從白色的皮革手提包裡找出收納袋，拉開拉鍊，在固定針線剪的地方抽出小剪：「至少不是這星期趕工，否則就麻煩了。會損失一筆呢。」<br/>
前陣子應交流會的成員要求，安希答應了要教他們製作掛件、杯墊，材料統一從她們的花店裡購買。這不是安希第一次當講師，之前交流會也曾舉辦過連續四周的插花課程，身為花店主人又承辦過幾場研討會的花藝設計，安希理所當然受邀替擔任課程講習。<br/>
「那星期三沒辦法去接你了。」歐蒂娜將捏著的線頭遞給安希，再解開自己的襯衫釦子，固定住衣領。<br/>
安希微施力，拉直脫開縫合處的線，再次確認了扣眼的加固並未鬆開，舉起剪刀，就要剪去冒出的線頭，因此她頭也沒抬地提醒歐蒂娜：「每個星期三是我去接你。」<br/>
看著安希的髮頂，歐蒂娜笑著點頭。<br/>
每週三晚上七點到八點半，歐蒂娜會帶著小學生在體育館打籃球，大學時期在若葉的軟磨硬泡下接下了幫她訓練幾位親戚小孩打籃球的請託，沒想到陰錯陽差之下這項請託延續到了現在，規模擴大了些也酌收些許費用。<br/>
『你看，又可以運動，又能賺錢，還可以讓你們不要整天黏在一起，避免審美疲勞，多好，快感謝我。』前陣子若葉還為此邀了把功。</p><p>開心的笑讓戀人上半身微微搖晃。「別動。」安希立刻抑制歐蒂娜，穩住握著剪刀的手，迅速將剪刀移開，然後皺著眉抬頭：「危險。」<br/>
被警告的人卻笑了開來，說：「星期五晚上我會準時到的。」<br/>
與歐蒂娜每周三晚上固定外出授課不同，安希則是每個星期四晚上會去參加交流聚會，聚會的主題會在一個月前定案，最開始是社區烹飪愛好者的交流集會，趁著社交網路普及，除了將電話確認改為網路報名外，也在幾次互動中逐漸開放非料理的主題。<br/>
而這次考量到樹脂固化需要二十四個小時，成員中有些人迫不及待想學會如何熬煮出好吃的珍珠——去年生牛奶糖當紅時，他們可沒忘記送出一盒盒自製生牛奶糖時收穫的無形崇拜與讚美——於是緊急追加了料理課，並將環氧樹脂手工藝課程挪往星期三及星期五兩天。</p><p>安希看著戀人喜氣洋洋的臉——居然為了這種事高興，真是.......<br/>
「嗯.......」安希突然說：「原本也猶豫下星期要不要參加。」<br/>
歐蒂娜冷靜了下來，問：「不是租了料理教室，打算嘗試各種口味的章魚燒？」<br/>
「想一起吃的人不在，後來就沒那麼期待了。」<br/>
似是指控的回應讓歐蒂娜僵了一下。<br/>
「我是......我想你也需要自己的空間。」<br/>
看著歐蒂娜試圖解釋的樣子，許多相處的點滴匯集起來，安希隱約意識到長久以來自己忽略了什麼——歐蒂娜是認真的。<br/>
與她不同，對她而言不存在額外的“認真”，認定了就至死方休，在一起後就不會去想每個步驟與階段代表的象徵性意義，她有些意外，歐蒂娜竟然會執著於儀式感，還準備了很久，追溯起來，大學時就已考慮了。</p><p>凝視眼前帶著歉意又想傳達顧忌，想反悔讓步卻極力按奈衝動的歐蒂娜，安希將心裡所想的脫口道出：「難怪當初會堅持要向我確認我們是朋友呢。」<br/>
歐蒂娜錯愕，但沒讓自己產生多餘的聯想，只疑惑地說：「什麼？」<br/>
安希搖頭。現在不該陷入思緒中，要是讓眼前的人因此落落寡歡或暗自多想，雖然低落、著急的樣子都很可愛，但也太過份了。<br/>
「想到以前的事。」安希說。<br/>
歐蒂娜更困惑了。<br/>
拉了拉歐蒂娜的門襟，安希示意該處理手上脫開接縫處的線。歐蒂娜顯得遲疑，但還是配合地重新按壓好領子，這次她安靜地依著安希的要求。</p><p>剪下線頭，安希收起剪刀。「中學的，高中的，大學的，一些還是學生時候的事。」安希不甚在意地解釋剛才未盡的話。<br/>
歐蒂娜一頭霧水，指尖搓揉著安希替她剪下的縫線，記憶卻跟著回溯，當回想到兩人第一次見面時，她的眉頭皺了起來，目光沉沉，抿著唇努力讓表情變得平靜一些。<br/>
線在拇指與食指間成了紫色的小團。<br/>
安希才收拾好，起身就見到歐蒂娜沉鬱的模樣，伸手就要撫去還未完全舒展的眉間摺痕。<br/>
「怎麼了？」安希問。<br/>
歐蒂娜將額頭微向前靠，在安希輕抹她的雙眉時，低聲說：「我們第一次見面，也像上午的那兩位客人一樣小吧。」<br/>
安希想了一下，中學時她們兩人已經十幾歲，而那兩位應該不到十歲，第一次見面......<br/>
「小時候的你，長得很可愛。」<br/>
歐蒂娜應了一聲。<br/>
線團被擠壓得更小、更密。<br/>
線纏在一起，分不清哪裡是開始，哪裡是尾端。<br/>
安希停下手上的動作，往前靠，親了歐蒂娜的臉頰。加重語氣：「小時候的你，長得很可愛。」<br/>
歐蒂娜瞬間回神，臉頰慢慢燙了起來：「嗯。」不由自主地摸了被安希吻的肌膚，顏色比襯衫更深的線團掉在安希的手背上，歐蒂娜小聲說：「你也很好看。」<br/>
安希捻起被歐蒂娜無意識留下，掂捻在指頭上，糾成了結的縫線團。「不丟掉嗎？」安希問。<br/>
「啊......嗯，丟掉。」歐蒂娜回。<br/>
安希輕輕說：「那些都過去了呀。」<br/>
歐蒂娜知道安希現在說的是什麼。<br/>
「還是......」她不知道該怎麼說下去。<br/>
安希突然說：「嗯，不能忘了它。」安希凝視著歐蒂娜的眼睛，「你說過要當我的王子來救我的。」<br/>
歐蒂娜一臉不自在：「王子什麼的......」<br/>
「喔？」安希轉身，沒等歐蒂娜回答，直接拎著已被剪下不必要再保留又麻亂無章的小線團走到包裝檯旁的垃圾桶前，放開手指，看著它墜進不需再惦念的棄物們之間。<br/>
歐蒂娜的視線隨著安希，等安希回到身前時，歐蒂娜嘗試把感受說出。<br/>
「不是討厭，只是覺得沒必要，王子........」她沒有再繼續。<br/>
這次安希沒有阻止歐蒂娜把眉頭緊蹙。<br/>
「『魔女』若論對它的感覺，我一直沒有特別的想法，以前是沒有去想，而現在只認為它是個跟我沒有關係的名詞......」安希停了下來，對沉默聆聽的戀人說：「你會討厭嗎？」<br/>
歐蒂娜目不轉睛地看著安希，過了一段時間，像終於把淤塞在角落的雜物整理完般，露出笑容。把困擾很久的事說給在乎的人聽後，似乎就沒那麼難以釋懷了，這些她曾在過去反覆做的夢裡學習過，但經歷了這麼多年後直到現在她才真正能坦率地在日常談話間表達。<br/>
「王子、魔女、公主......沒眼光，明明是公主。」她雙掌交疊抵在後腦杓，眨眨眼。<br/>
「嗯。」安希微微頷首：「明明有戴皇冠的。」<br/>
兩人相視一眼，忍俊不禁，一塊笑了出來。</p><p> </p><p>確認店內都整理好，東西也都帶妥後，她們帶著奇奇離開花店，鎖好店門，歐蒂娜在暗香浮動的棚架下，透過隙縫遠望隱隱透著光亮的月亮。<br/>
她舉起雙手，伸了個懶腰，有些感嘆。<br/>
「如果相遇再普通一點，會更好吧。」心裡還是有那麼一絲不甘心。<br/>
「不行。」安希輕描淡寫地拒絕。「那樣的話，有些話我就聽不到了。」<br/>
這種理由。<br/>
她苦笑，拿過安希手裡提著的皮革包，牽起安希的手，等著奇奇選好要坐在誰的肩頭上。<br/>
之後，一起回家。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 章四 就算握得再緊也還是有縫隙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——故事的結尾，吹拂海風的黑土上，有著光和種子及生命......</p><p>明天是周二公休日，回到家吃過晚餐，幫忙將碗盤、餐具擦乾放進設有紫外線燈的抑菌烘碗機後，安希與奇奇先上了二樓，歐蒂娜則到位於一樓一側闢出的工作間將前天晚上注入模型內的婚禮飾品脫模，如果明天的切割、打磨工序順利，快的話星期四就能完成最後的拋光、上漆。<br/>
樹脂們定型得很好，歐蒂娜愉快地從工作間出來，踏上階梯，在緣廊前換下工作鞋，著襪走在緣廊上，柔風徐徐，偏涼的氣流撫面，她放慢腳步，聽銀杏的沙沙聲，水流的淙淙聲，想等天氣再暖一點，就在緣廊鋪上野餐毯，準備一些零食與飲品和安希與奇奇愜意地吹著晚風，看著書，再聊聊天，悠閒地一起度過公休日前一晚。</p><p>她拉開紙門，滿室淺綠，前陣子她們才換了客廳榻榻米的疊表，燈心草的清香絲絲繚繞在鼻尖，閉上眼，就好像置身在廣袤的青草原，風一吹來，綠色浪頭一波接一波，心情也跟著放鬆下來。<br/>
帶著好心情走進客廳，她在和室桌前盤腿坐下，打開桌上的筆電，點開瀏覽器，從工具列中的最左側找到每日必登的網站，點擊跳轉到每天都要逛上許久的論壇。<br/>
看到一則被頂起的帖子時，她的笑容加大，往樓梯口望一眼，再點開帖子，一字一句仔細閱讀。<br/>
慢慢地，她的笑容凝固......<br/>
整帖讀完後，歐蒂娜闔上筆電，強自撇開頭。起身，走了兩步停下，朝樓梯口凝視一陣，再遲疑地回望電腦，躊躇著。<br/>
掙扎一會後，歐蒂娜重新走回桌前，拿起筆電，就著手臂掀開螢幕，輸入密碼，指尖在觸控板上連翩滑動、點擊。<br/>
留言區裡評價好壞參半。<br/>
好聽、讚美的，她無法真心認同，甚至隱隱抗拒看見；尖酸、難聽的，她本能地厭斥，直想不顧禮貌反擊回去。<br/>
——為什麼要給出這種結局？<br/>
她拔掉電源線，抿唇，獨自又在桌前站了一陣子。<br/>
之後走到樓梯口，上樓，在安希的房門前輕敲未掩上的門扉。</p><p>房裡。<br/>
銀色的叉子上，被咬了半口的鮮紅草莓還帶著水珠，安希聽著輕音樂，一面瀏覽頁面，一面轉動銀叉，草莓貼著唇，將碰未碰。奇奇抱著空了半碗的草莓背對螢幕，忙碌地大啖，灰色小小的頭隨著停不下來的爪子和嘴巴上下點動。<br/>
敲門聲剛停，安希與奇奇便聽到歐蒂娜的聲音。<br/>
「我進來了。」歐蒂娜說。<br/>
安希的目光從螢幕移至門口，帶著微笑：「門沒關呀。」<br/>
「嗯......」歐蒂娜含糊地應了聲，捧著筆電，在書桌上找了一小角，放下。</p><p>奇奇左看了看歐蒂娜，右望了望安希，捲一捲長長的尾巴，一口吞下才咬了一小口露出白色果肉的紅通通草莓，抱起碗，小小身軀往旁邊挪了挪。等歐蒂娜放穩筆電後，奇奇從碗中掏出幾顆草莓塞進歐蒂娜的手中，接著骨碌骨碌地跑到書桌的另一角抽出幾張紙巾，壓在桌上。把碗中半數的草莓一顆一顆搬上紙巾，來來回回忙碌。做完這些後，牠奮力一抬，透明的玻璃碗被牠頂上小腦袋瓜，之後對歐蒂娜啾啾叫了幾聲。<br/>
「抱歉，搶了你的時間。」歐蒂娜托起奇奇，穩穩地將小猴放到地面。<br/>
「啾啾。」小猴大肚地拍了拍歐蒂娜的手背後，頂的小半碗草莓悠悠然走出門口。</p><p>歐蒂娜慢慢起身，掌中的草莓濕漉漉，擱在手上的觸感有著新鮮的硬度。凝視艷紅色外型仿若心臟的莓果，燈光下，一粒粒可孕育新生命種子鑲在反射著光亮的表皮上。<br/>
「安希......」她輕喊。<br/>
「嗯？」安希說。<br/>
她俯身到自己的筆電前，手指觸碰觸控板，喚出小說頁面，試圖以一隻手框選末尾的一段文字。<br/>
「結局一定得是那個樣子嗎？」她問。<br/>
安希放下叉子，未吃完的果實被斜插在半空中。從左邊桌角抽來兩張紙巾平攤在桌上。<br/>
「先放下，草莓。」安希說。之後將音樂靜音，拔下連接自己筆電的滑鼠，再把它裝上歐蒂娜的筆電。<br/>
歐蒂娜滑動游標，圈選出大段文字。<br/>
安希將視線移到電腦上。<br/>
那段文字不是戰後，也不是災變後的描述，而是——陽光刺破層層烏雲，新芽在焦黑的土壤上萌生，隨風搖動，生存下來的人們聚在海岸崖邊紛紛回過頭，熱切、激動地看向神，而神卻無悲無喜地對他們說：『你們，還信著人？』<br/>
話落，剎那之間，大劫後艱難生存下來的人們，記憶解封，巨量龐大的記憶湧入，人們一個一個倒下，蜷縮在地痛苦呻吟。</p><p>這部四十多萬字的小說，安希寫了五年多，從大學時寫起，在終局前停更了半年，直到昨天才敲下故事最後的結局。<br/>
安希沉默一陣後說：「當發展到一個程度後，各種信仰、羈絆、連結也會不再為人所深信......為了效率自然而然形成都市，都市化後的空間利用和居住型態也會讓人與人之間越來越少接觸。」<br/>
歐蒂娜沉默著。<br/>
記憶解封後，小說裡倖存下來的人將會從最初憶起。<br/>
安希目光定格在字符與字符之間的游標上，斟酌後繼續講述：「食物與各種生活物資的容易取得會讓人漸漸喪失期待和目標......這些能穩定精神的羈絆與寄託都被逐漸淘汰，又找不到新的東西填補......」<br/>
歐蒂娜緩緩抬頭，望向安希。</p><p>最初，安希筆下的世界是恆溫的。<br/>
未見過的巨獸、茂密的植被、利用植物生長產生的能量、驅使植物生長成所需的建物和住所及大型器具、由植物變異成的稀奇材料——世界一片祥和富足，各國各族和平交流往來。<br/>
某天，最初的恆溫世界突然間像開到極致的艷麗牡丹，維持了一段不算長的時間後，花瓣一片一片凋落，所有試圖拯救的舉措卻造成各處崩壞四起，隨後世上的物種不是因為各種災變滅絕，就是突變，或為了人類的生存被人為改造，人們眼睜睜看著人類社會與世界步向衰亡。<br/>
後來又過了不知多久，人們逐漸喪失了使用植物生長作為能量來源的能力，新的文明崛起，上個文明被遺忘成神話與傳說。<br/>
新的文明以物質的燃燒為能源，破壞與衝突成了這個文明的基石，短暫璀璨卻充滿鬥爭殺戮，不同於上個文明的溫吞和睦，這個文明崇尚極端，不是光就是闇，二元對立，次次付出難以承受的代價才尋到脆弱的平衡點，但激烈的花火也帶來極高的文明發展。最後，由火作基礎的文明覆滅於摧毀整個世界的大戰中。</p><p>安希放慢語速。<br/>
「無法賦予生命意義，感受不到生命的價值，也就不在意生命。」這點，安希很明白。<br/>
說到這，安希凝視歐蒂娜片刻，直到歐蒂娜用眼神詢問時，才說：「生命其實毫無意義，尤其當人們開始否定了繁衍的意義後。」<br/>
歐蒂娜皺起眉頭，臉上浮現不認同的表情。<br/>
一如預期。<br/>
安希輕攏歐蒂娜，向對方傳達出她還有話要說的訊息。<br/>
歐蒂娜深吸一口氣，微微點頭。<br/>
安希笑了。<br/>
直到現在她仍不時為對方的體貼有禮感到窩心，明明相處與交往這麼久了，歐蒂娜還是尊重著，不曾輕慢。明明可以像許多人一般，憑藉著親密與愛和習慣，不認同就不願意再聽下去，乃至強迫對方改變立場和說法。『三歲看大，七歲看老。』前陣子看到的一句外國諺語，旁邊標示著意思相仿的『三つ子の魂百まで』，當下她就想到歐蒂娜。收起發散的心思，她接著道：「如果要說生命的意義，將之擴及到所有生命，那麼只是讓物種延續與盡量擴散。」安希說：「而人，人之所以要強調人非其他生物，就在於人要為自己的生命乃至人這個群體找到意義。」</p><p>後續的劇情也在安希的講述中漸漸被憶起。<br/>
而後，極少數躲過災劫的人們，慢慢繁衍，他們嘗試以風和水產生的能量替代燃燒，又過了極長極長的時光，長到當時的人們幾乎要分不清燃燒時代究竟是歷史還是先人撰寫下的故事。風和水為根基建構出的世界延續了很久，科技極為發達，人們自由不羈，排斥衝突，發展到後期演變為個體獨自生活，群體、聚落、族、國漸漸模糊。人們不再花時間在無意義的互動交流上，互動與交流能減少就盡量減少，到了後期，人類的延續靠的是複製，或者捐獻出基因封存在可聯繫整個世界且能自我修復的各地智能樞紐中，由智能自行配對、孕育，並對每個個體寫入獨自生活的基礎知識。<br/>
安詳平穩地日子讓人對生命失去了期待，日復一日，越來越多人不再於生命將終結前複製自身，也不再願意讓自己的生命資訊成為智能配對的原型。人口越來越少，人類的發明創造亦均停滯，沒有人嘗試激發新穎事物，也無人交流，維持人類運轉的各處智能樞紐相繼損壞，又遇上接連不斷的巨型天災。<br/>
後來，失去智能保護的人們重新接觸，痛苦地學習如何交流，由風和水帶來的文明在時代終結時，散居世界的倖存人數少到幾乎要令整個物種滅絕，也因此人類沒能保留這個文明遺留下的知識與技術。</p><p>「因此......我想，人的一生都在賦予自己所做的事意義，尤其當人們否定人的意義就是讓基因延續下去時，必需強自賦予意義。」<br/>
意識到自己將話題擴及得太遠，安希將內容收束回最初。<br/>
「還記得老鼠烏托邦實驗嗎？在有限空間中繁殖大鼠的實驗。」<br/>
歐蒂娜點頭，但不明白安希怎麼會在這時提起。<br/>
「生物也許有鎖。」安希說。<br/>
「鎖？」<br/>
「不同物種各自的單位密度限制，也可能還有個體平均資源使用量限制，或其他。」安希停頓一會。「觸及一個限制，就開啟一個鎖，減少那個物種的個數。性別認知上的性別不安、不以繁衍為目的的性向、自主不生育、輕生數增大、無差別的社會攻擊，而當這些還是無法緩解時——」<br/>
歐蒂娜的表情令她安靜下來。<br/>
有些事就算是自然現象，當被直白指出時，是否就被賦予了其他意義？<br/>
安希不再細想，視線微微偏開，決定將話說完。<br/>
而這時，歐蒂娜卻突然插話。「性別不安、不生育、不能生育的性向跟輕生自殺、無差別攻擊列在一起啊......聽起來還好，同性戀跟不生育都不會毀滅人類。」歐蒂娜微癟著嘴嘀咕：「『都不生人類就要滅絕了。』」<br/>
安希微愣，下意識地解釋：「生育是延續，而其他都在消耗......有些人會說出那種擔憂。」<br/>
歐蒂娜看著安希，做出深不可測的表情：「『其實生命毫無意義。』」說完話後又露出坦然笑容，雙手於胸前相合，再反掌向前推出，做出拉伸動作，語氣輕快：「這種時候，就稍微可以接受了。對我說出『生命其實毫無意義』真的是......很過份。」<br/>
「但是......」歐蒂娜突然而來的開朗讓安希跟不上。<br/>
歐蒂娜停下伸展動作，轉向安希，用手指著戀人：「你——」再指向自己：「我。」指頭放到身側，不怎麼開心地說：「我不喜歡你說『其實生命毫無意義』。」<br/>
原來在說這個。安希雙眼閃現笑意。「所以我們得賦予生命意義，嗯......不是賦予了嗎？」<br/>
「是......這樣嗎......」歐蒂娜表現得有點疑惑，但臉上卻漫上了淺淺的紅。<br/>
不自然地左看右看後，她向安希說想聽剛剛還未說完的內容。<br/>
想到之後要講述的內容，安希深深地看了眼歐蒂娜，重新拾起記憶中對人世的淡漠，她已經有些淡忘了的一面。<br/>
「不是偶爾會抱怨歷史上的好多領導者都會做下愚笨的決策，明明可以避免許多無謂的犧牲和避開很多毫無意義的傷亡與殺伐？」安希說：「我不確定這些是否都是必然......必然會做下最不該和最愚笨的判斷，就算規避了這類不該和愚昧的方案，最終還是會由各種意料得到與意料不到的事將局面導致最差。」<br/>
「但是......」歐蒂娜抿了抿唇，又微微點頭。<br/>
安希平靜地繼續道：「經濟不可能永遠增長，發展也不能可不經歷停滯，原先因為各種原因忽略或隱瞞的抱怨再也無法被忍受。摩擦、衝突越來越多且越來越劇烈。為了穩定，各種難以想像的事不斷發生、制定、執行。」<br/>
安希忽然停了下來，她發現自己並不想說出後續，縱然只是一個概念，卻輕率論斷了該生或該死——即便她當初在書寫故事時，並不帶額外的情感。</p><p>沒有了傳承於過去的恩惠和包袱，風與水後再次被孕育的新生文明反而開發出各種能源並交雜著使用，而人類亦變得比過往複雜矛盾，整個文明盛行陰謀詭計卻又隨處可見互助友愛，極端與包容兼蓄並存，但最終還是走上崩壞、動亂、滅亡一途。<br/>
後來又歷經了許多文明，起始與終局反倒都相似了，崩壞、動亂、滅亡。</p><p>房間突然安靜下來，只有極微弱的散熱風扇聲。<br/>
「......出了什麼問題嗎？」安希的反應讓歐蒂娜開口詢問。<br/>
安希微微搖頭。生命，沒想到真的會有敬畏與在乎的一天。</p><p>她架構下的世界裡，有神。<br/>
看顧著人類的神們，從最初的恆溫世界開始，不斷力挽狂瀾地拯救他們的眷族，修補世界被破壞的規則。<br/>
燃燒文明的末期為了將幾乎全毀的世界再建，重塑、再造完所負責的部分後，神們個個陷入沉睡，等祂們再醒來，世間已到了風與水文明的後期。<br/>
看見眷顧著的人類成了不願再好好活下去的種族，很大一部分的神不願再給予恩慈，離開了這個世界。<br/>
小說通篇重複著一個規律。<br/>
人們奮力掙扎，頑強地重新繁衍，世間再次欣欣向榮，迎來繁華美好。<br/>
每當人們以為找到了光明坦途，很快又會自毀，不管怎麼做，就算所有人都有崇高心願，行堅定無悔的路，恪守操行，最後總會慢慢的、慢慢的自己把自己的種族乃至整個世界戕害，或激昂得征伐破滅，或無聲無息走入衰滅無從挽回——累生累世如此，從未變過。<br/>
於是剩下的神們也逐漸地轉身離去。</p><p>她望著溫和又善良的戀人，眼角餘光裡歐蒂娜帶來的電腦螢光幕已轉暗一段時間，螢幕保護程式播放著這幾年在歐蒂娜鏡頭下不斷變化的她，還有幾張兩人的合影，而只要是合影就一定會有奇奇，就算沒有也會用軟體貼入，合進影像中，照片集裡也穿插了幾張歐蒂娜阿姨由里佳的生活獨照，以及與他們一塊拍的合照。<br/>
人與人之間，親情與家人。<br/>
還沒準備好嗎？<br/>
但至少......</p><p>這部長篇故事的末尾，對人類問出『你們，還信著人？』還予人們所有記憶的神，是留在世間，最後的神。</p><p>她緩緩說：「以人類來說，以前是科技不斷突破，食物與資源越來越多，以經濟活動運轉、分配著這些。人們整體對未來預期是光明的，多數人都能或明確或隱約地找到自己的生命意義，所以能忍耐著那些問題，不斷將限制撐大，直到某天又觸碰到了限制——」安希面容、語調無喜無悲：「付出更慘烈的代價 ，人口主動或被動地被消滅。」<br/>
安希清楚在道出不友善、正面，甚至可稱得上是殘酷的看法時，應該調整自己的表情及語氣，讓一切更顯悲憫，而就是......<br/>
她想知道如果......</p><p>而這個如果在安希望見歐蒂娜的抗拒後，煙消雲散。<br/>
她將手放在歐蒂娜的手背上，神色裡透露出願意不再說的理解。<br/>
歐蒂娜微微低下頭，反手握住了安希。<br/>
「很不喜歡......確實是很不喜歡。」歐蒂娜低聲說。<br/>
「嗯。」安希也將視線移往兩人相握的手上，熟悉的，溫暖的體溫。<br/>
「但是，比起那些，也不喜歡你不提了。」<br/>
「嗯。」<br/>
安希改變了兩人交握的方式，從上下相疊換成十指交扣。<br/>
「明明說會支持你......」歐蒂娜收攏屬於自己的五指，又鬆開，自語：「第一部小說完成時，很驕傲，你好厲害呀。第二部小說完成時，我卻不安了，很好笑吧，我......」<br/>
無法只是安靜傾聽戀人的自陳。<br/>
「但是，第一部是單純的愛情小說，第二部......」第二部是驚悚與靈異類的小說，安希發現好像錯過了什麼：「不安？內容很恐怖嗎？」<br/>
歐蒂娜搖頭。<br/>
「總覺得很沒用呀......竟然會不習慣你的興趣我沒辦法參與。你在寫東西時，我好像連跟你待在同個空間都像在打擾你......」歐蒂娜自嘲：「某天我搜尋了你的小說，看到一些評論，有些人好厲害，看出了好多我根本沒注意到的東西。」<br/>
歐蒂娜將握著安希的手舉起，看著十指交握間的縫隙。<br/>
「就算握在一起也還是有縫隙呢。」歐蒂娜說。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 章五 沒有神的世界也還是有人</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>安希不言語，絲毫沒有注意到自己攏起了眉頭。<br/>「擔憂了很久，後來發現自己很可惡，真的是好低劣呢。」歐蒂娜邊說邊將兩人的手落至原處，再淡笑著揉開安希蹙緊的眉心：「不可以皺眉喔，不好看。」<br/>安希微凝眼眸沉默，『不可以皺眉，不好看。』她常常對歐蒂娜這麼說。歐蒂娜輕輕搖了搖兩人交握的雙手，討好的模樣讓安希總算不再將笑容隱沒在唇間。<br/>「嗯......」歐蒂娜說道：「那時才一口氣知道你每次在場外看我集訓與比賽的感覺。」<br/>安希遲疑一陣：「我...不會......」<br/>「是呀，如果你不會。」不滿的神情袒露無疑：「我啊，就更寂寞了。」<br/>用力表現出的受傷表情在安希不言不語的盯注下，慢慢變得羞赧。<br/>「嘗試各樣料理，照顧花朵植物，養各種動物，就算是看各類書......這些嗜好我都能參與......」歐蒂娜顧左右而言他。<br/>「不一樣。」安希說。<br/>「是不一樣啊，我.......」<br/>沒有打斷歐蒂娜，安希眼神溫和地看著戀人，神情帶著鼓勵，並且輕輕加重握著歐蒂娜的力道。<br/>歐蒂娜抿了抿唇，不自覺點頭，再回給安希一個笑容。<br/>稍微調整調整狀態後說：「自己想了很久......應該要給你自己的空間。到頭來好像是個傻瓜呀，如果我不懂，那我問你就好了。」<br/>安希沒有立刻回答，而歐蒂娜卻給出灑脫的笑容，再次將與安希相牽的手舉起，提到兩人面前：「好久沒有一直牽著手都不放開了......還願意把之前沒有說完的內容，繼續對我說嗎？」<br/>安希的視線透過兩人間交握的手，看進歐蒂娜清澈明亮的眼眸裡——那雙眼睛看到的她究竟是什麼樣子？她居然好久都不曾為了這個疑問而獨自煩擾。患得患失忍不住要牽手確認彼此不會放開的日子，不知不覺就過去了。<br/>不知不覺，那些就真的過去了。<br/>只是，那雙湛藍雙眼坦蕩蕩又溫柔得讓人......<br/>笑容太好——她突然轉身，將放著草莓的紙巾拉到兩人面前，擲起擱放在紙巾上的叉子，把叉在上頭還剩半口的鮮嫩草莓抵在歐蒂娜的唇上。<br/>「吃草莓。」她說。<br/>突如其來的濕潤觸感襲來，柔軟又濕濘，還曾被戀人含咬過，歐蒂娜不由自主地想著果肉與唇瓣，害羞地張口，紅著臉頰把剩下的草莓吃完。</p><p>心滿意足地看著對方困窘，片刻後，她向歐蒂娜說要使用她的電腦找相關資料，歐蒂娜應聲好後在她面前撥動滑鼠，打斷螢幕保護裝置的輪播，彎腰在密碼欄中輸入密碼，接著便將電腦讓給她。她心底有個地方被輕輕觸動，轉瞬又覆上一層淺淺的無奈，自己的筆電就在一旁待機著，沒有必要特意使用歐蒂娜的筆電，但歐蒂娜想也沒想就當著她的面輸入密碼，打開使用者頁面，而立場對調，每次她當著歐蒂娜的面要開啟電腦時，歐蒂娜總會避開，幾次下來她發現歐蒂娜是不願知道她的開機密碼為何。<br/>自己的空間......<br/>安希將表情歛起，瞥了一眼歐蒂娜後，呢喃一聲：「頑固。呆子。」就直接重新坐回座位，拿起滑鼠，點開瀏覽器，輸入要查詢的關鍵字後，從搜索頁上點挑選出最合適的頁面將之打開，隨後將筆電往歐蒂娜的方向挪移，再稍稍調整螢幕的角度方便歐蒂娜觀看。<br/>歐蒂娜剛彎腰，才看完前半段標題，安希就抬手把螢幕調回。剛才那聲頑固與呆子果然不是錯聽，歐蒂娜愣愣地看著把她晾在一旁的戀人，前思後想尋不出頭緒，認命要主動詢問時，安希直接向左邊挪了挪，露出另一半的坐位，直直注視著她，沒有邀請。歐蒂娜本能地縮了下脖子，出於一種無法描述的預感她自動自發地靠近安希、端正坐好、伸出左手牢牢攬住安希的腰，貼得非常緊。<br/>腰側被穩穩攬著的人將視線移回螢幕前，滑鼠隨著手部動作指在重要的文字敘述上，微微泛起的唇線在平靜無波的臉上畫出淡淡柔軟溫和的色調，一點一點暈染開來。<br/>也不是，那麼呆。</p><p>一邊切換著畫面，一邊概略地講解各網頁上的定義與相關事件，從人類活動導致的細沙消失，土壤荒漠和退化，到各處森林銳減，各地珊瑚白化海洋資源枯竭，磷、氦的短缺，當歐蒂娜以為只是有跡可循的環境保護與資源過度開採導致的問題時，安希一口氣將所有瀏覽頁關閉，之後重新打開全新的首頁，在搜尋列裡輸入完全無關的內容。<br/>接著點開搜出的一條連結，並把滑鼠讓給歐蒂娜。<br/>在安希的等待下，歐蒂娜慢慢滾動著滑鼠，將整篇文章讀完。</p><p>幾分鐘後，歐蒂娜從文章中抬頭，反覆看過好幾次的安希撰寫的小說內容與剛才安希說出的話以及一系列的資料在腦海中慢慢拼湊到一塊，好像把握到了什麼。<br/>儘管那是不她想理解的。<br/>她暗暗吸一口氣，讓自己專注，克制住不由自主產生的牴觸情緒，她想聆聽，想聆聽屬於安希的完整的想法。<br/>側身稍稍拉開兩人間的距離，歐蒂娜正視安希的目光，說已經看完，但手還是圍著安希的腰際。討好的小舉動反倒讓安希目光深沉，只一瞬，安希又如什麼都沒發現似地，平靜淡然地繼續闡述先前未盡的話。<br/>「百猴效應......集體潛意識......如果說這些是同個物種間個體與個體的連結，那......」安希停頓了一會，把心中所想的模糊概念作整理：「如果更廣泛的看，以生態為基礎，自然中的一切可能會彼此關聯，甚至影響到我們認為的無意識的大氣、土壤、海水、地殼。」安希淡然地說：「像蜜蜂......幾年前在瀏覽資料的時候，突然看見了蜜蜂大量減少的報導，原本不是特別在意，後來有一天看到了老鼠烏托邦實驗記錄，突然又想起了曾經看過的蜂群消失，『蜂群崩壞症候群』前年被提出了，去年這個現象在全世界大量發生。」<br/>安希的視線投向一旁。之前隨手放在紙巾上的銀質叉子，尖端貼著火紅似焰血的果實，裸露在表皮上的種子，似沉似浮，尖銳金屬叉上抵著幾粒種子？<br/>「也許有一天，會發生難以置信的事，像漣漪般擴散，之後各種荒誕的事情會不斷發生，即使做出應對也會選出最差的方式，一層疊加一層，最後整個世界會再次......」安希的目光重新移了回來，正視著歐蒂娜的雙眼，一會兒後說：「我無法改變故事的終局，即使延緩。達到限度時，必然造成屠殺，不同的地方只在於，用何種方式，何種名詞而已。」<br/>安希語調平緩，把結論重申了一次。<br/>「就像鎖一樣。開啟得越多的物種個體數消滅越快——並不一定是人——殘忍但也維護了自然生態......而有時，當其他的物種沒有阻止同一時期過度暴增的任一物種時，也會被牽連，生存被波及或者——一起覆滅：共存的代價。」她忽然停住，後再說：「可能就是所謂的共業了。」<br/>說完，安希笑了。<br/>「我真的很狡猾呢。」安希說：「我知道你會不喜歡這樣的結局。因為是我寫的，你會更在意。明明知道你不喜歡，還是這樣做了，而且也期待你展現出不喜歡這故事結局的樣子。很狡猾。」</p><p>吹拂海風的黑土上，光、種子和生命，所有努力只是徒勞與無盡循環。<br/>看似好轉的一切，終於敢去相信，胼手胝足開拓出的璀璨光景，都是真實，但都無用，掙扎也改變不了任何事。<br/>歐蒂娜不會喜歡的結局。</p><p>歐蒂娜蹙著眉頭，未出聲。<br/>「因為總算明白了一些事，卻不知道該怎麼說，就這樣狡猾地計畫著。」她撫摸歐蒂娜圈著自己的手臂，柔韌的肌肉線條透過純棉面料，傳進安希的掌中——其實她是貪心的，想要的是更加、更加不理性、不實際——「我愛你，不只是愛也喜歡你，喜歡你那些偶爾自責太不成熟的一面，也喜歡那些你自嘲的天真。我不是個善良的人，但我想要親近善良。嗯，我把這項困難的任務完全丟在你身上了。」<br/>這些輕待與苛責自身的話敲進歐蒂娜耳裡，手臂不自覺用力，卻又立刻克制——緊擁安希在此刻似乎就像默認對方的話是對的——抿了抿唇，只是低聲說：「不是壞人。」說完，又更篤定：「不會不善良。」<br/>聽到歐蒂娜此刻不同平時顯得低沉又執拗的音色，安希訝異地拉開兩人間的距離，而歐蒂娜只是看著她，目光灼灼不肯退。<br/>總是在意不那麼重要的地方，明明——安希柔軟了眼眸，說：「不善良不代表是壞人......一直都很擔心我會貶低自己呢。不過，我不是個善良的人。」安希目不轉睛地看著皺著眉面色複雜的歐蒂娜，伸手，輕挑地勾起她的下巴：「怎麼辦呢，我好像從你身上得到太多勇敢，多到都已經忘了怎麼去害怕自己不值得你愛了。」<br/>歐蒂娜雙眼微微睜大，愣住。<br/>「就算我是這樣的人，我也開始相信自己值得你愛了。」輕挑的舉動改為親密地撫摸。「又狡猾又卑鄙呢。」<br/>安希忽然間停下動作，對著任由她觸碰的人認真地一字一句說：「但不齷齪喔，齷齪好難聽。」<br/>「噯？」歐蒂娜反應不過來。<br/>安希依舊強硬地看著她，一臉要她同意的樣子，歐蒂娜笑了出來。<br/>「卑鄙也不好聽啊。」<br/>「鬥嘴打鬧的時候可以用呀。」安希說。<br/>「嗯......不喜歡。」<br/>「玩遊戲奸詐耍賴的時候......」<br/>歐蒂娜瞇眼，挑挑一邊眉梢，再輕輕捏安希的耳垂：「難怪常常贏喔。」<br/>「嗯。」熱度由耳垂開始侵向脖子，安希睨了一眼不知道自己做了什麼事的人，隨後，安希將視線移開，忽然說上不相關的話：「草莓......我們吃的是假果。」<br/>真的不清楚自己做了什麼的人怔了下，看了眼桌上散在紙巾上的草莓，下意識說：「是花托。」<br/>說著，她無意識地放下親暱觸碰戀人的手，指尖按上冰冷的金屬叉柄，一絲絲的涼，新的疑問也在剎那間浮起、成型——她不明白為什麼要放入看似積極參與世間，卻又不乾脆直接引導世人的神們，而且那些神到底在期待什麼？<br/>「為什麼要有神呢？」她問。<br/>安希停了一下，才說：「沒有神也會造出神。嗯......不過神離開了呀。」<br/>「造出神？」<br/>「神離開了喔。」安希將問題引導開，沒有正面回答她的問題。<br/>她注意到安希的避而不答，但神離開了？<br/>「神真的離開了嗎......」她問。安希會那樣安排結局，應該還有一些原因，但她卻有預感如“造出神”般，安希也一樣不怎麼想談。<br/>「嗯......你說呢？」<br/>果然。<br/>「那為什麼不把...鎖.......那個鎖解除呢？」<br/>「那個世界有沒有鎖呢？」<br/>「......那是你寫的小說吧。」<br/>「啊，原來如此。」<br/>「喂喂！」<br/>歐蒂娜知道再問下去也無法在戀人那裡得到明確的回答，但還是想問，想知道安希是否有答案。<br/>「沒有辦法避免嗎......」<br/>「嗯......可能要很多很多個歐蒂娜吧。」<br/>「啊？」<br/>安希微偏著頭，不作解釋，過了會，向前傾將下頷抵在歐蒂娜的肩頭上。<br/>「人好像沒有改變過。」<br/>歐蒂娜稍稍用力地收攏環抱著安希的雙臂，不解怎麼會突然說到這件事上。<br/>「好多古老的諺語、哲思，甚至語錄到現在都適用。幾百年、上千年、幾千年，都沒有被淘汰呢。可是科技卻完全不一樣了......科學技術......是不是只是在驗證那些百、千年前就被提出的對於世界和人的觀察呢？」<br/>歐蒂娜遲疑了一會。<br/>「也許有可能.......但是這和那件事有關聯嗎？」<br/>「如果人類不再是原本的人類，可能就會不一樣了。」<br/>歐蒂娜面色複雜，這個說法讓她一時間難以接受，如果人類不再是原本的人類，那就算終能幸免於難......還有意義嗎？<br/>感受到歐蒂娜上半身不自然地僵硬，安希拍了拍歐蒂娜後背，輕輕安撫，之後像想到什麼似的，跟歐蒂娜說了一聲後快步走到後方的書架前，指尖依著目光在書籍與筆記本間滑動，之後選出一本書脊些微破損以透明膠帶黏貼保護的手帳。<br/>安希一邊走一邊翻看內頁，嘴角流淌著一絲不明顯的俏皮。<br/>「『批式反應和流體反應是不一樣的，設備不一樣製程不同，不能用相同參數，但是反應物與化學反應是一樣的，原料一樣，反應式一樣，生成物不會有太大的不同。』」<br/>聽到熟悉的內容，歐蒂娜直覺地回：「純度會不同......也會有機會產生其他不知名的東西.......」之後她撓了撓頭，有些尷尬，那是她以前曾對安希說的話，而且還是拌嘴時說的話，沒想到被記錄了下來。<br/>「所以還是多點歐蒂娜吧。」<br/>「......這什麼結論嘛。」<br/>「我的結論呀。」<br/>「真是......」<br/>「而且被好多歐蒂娜包圍......」安希沒有再說下去，但那眼神......<br/>無言地看著洩漏出一絲期待又笑得有那麼一點點可疑的戀人，歐蒂娜眼角與嘴角同時抽呀抽......<br/>忍無可忍後，歐蒂娜面無表情地說：「也要同等多的你。」<br/>「哎？」<br/>「一個配一個，」歐蒂娜齜牙：「不會有後宮那種東西。」</p><p> </p><p>後來，安希這麼說。<br/>「破滅重生，也不是那麼糟，也許總有辦法的，只是還沒找到而已。」<br/>草莓紅色如心狀的部分是花托化作的假果，以酸甜的果肉引誘動物和鳥類採擷吃食，露在外部的種子則是瘦果，剝開才能見到裡面真正可發育繁殖的種子。脆弱的草莓找到了讓物種延續下去與散佈的方法，生命自有其演化，自能找到適合的辦法。<br/>沒有神的世界，也還是有人，背負所有過去記憶的人。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>《待續》</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>章五多麼想取名成：章五 沒有后宮那種東西<br/>=w=<br/><br/>在調情與感情推進當中，穿插玄乎的一些東西。<br/>這兩章玄乎的部份是這幾年一直在構思的原創長篇的主要核心概念的一部分，原本以為今年會動手開始寫這篇長篇原創，但沒想到我真是太高估自己的勤勞與能耐，想著真的動筆都不知哪年了，就先用安希與歐蒂娜來呈現吧。要是我更新速度也能比肩文中的安希，這一切將是多麼的美好啊......<br/>然後，咳，是的，其實當時寫老鼠烏托邦我隱藏的小心思就是這個，啦啦啦啦啦~~~<br/>可以用社會失序後的否定的一面看，也可以用另一層面看——其實救了這個物種。<br/>所以在我的腦裡，其實想著的是：嘛，不婚不孕同性戀什麼的，說這是社會秩序崩潰後該導正的錯亂，是毀滅世界，不不，你不懂，其實是在拯救世界，要苛護好不~~~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>